


The Sky is Too Beautiful

by Bluemedallion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Underage Sex, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Depression, Drug Use, Emotionally Repressed, Hispanic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hispanic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, Marijuana, No Incest, Repression, Smoking, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, The ocs are only there for like 2 sentences tops, The sex is not graphic at all its very much skipped over and then implied heavily, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, heights, thats gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemedallion/pseuds/Bluemedallion
Summary: “ U up? ”“ Lol why? ;) I could be ”Remus spared one last glance at the sky.  A cloud had come into the otherwise perfect canvas, blocking half the moon with its smoggy form.  His eyes softened, and looked back at the phone.  Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head and grabbed a ziploc of unrolled weed and wrappers from his pockets.  He popped open the bag and began to roll himself another joint.“ I’m coming over ”“ I’ll be waiting <3 ”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 22





	The Sky is Too Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I detest remus but I was making a high school au and I was like how do I make remus act like That as a human and I accidentally gave him a really sad and empathetic backstory and I hate him but love au him and then I wrote this
> 
> Soo
> 
> Also obligatory RemRom is disgusting. This is not RemRom.

Click. Click. Click.

Whoosh.

Remus brought the joint to his lips, attempting to ignite it with the lighter he held in the other hand. He successfully got it lit and let go of the switch. Closing his eyes, he took a deep pull of smoke. He took out the joint, opening his eyes to look at the twinkling sky as he held the smoke in his mouth.

Wrinkling his nose at the sight above him, Remus closed his eyes once more and blew the smoke out. He sat up, taking a couple of deep breaths as he held himself up. He was sitting on the roof of his house, sandwiched into a little corner of it. His feet were stuck in the gutters, preventing him from sliding onto the ground below.

He glared back up at the sky, hating its glimmering perfection and cloudless view of the stars. He coughed slightly, shaking his head and taking another drag on his joint. Shoulders relaxing, he laid back against the rough shingles.

The door to his backdoor porch slammed open, followed by a loud bellow, “REEEEEEMUSSSSSSS!” Remus groaned quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I KNOW YOU’RE OUT HERE DUDE. EW, FORGET I SAID THAT. SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE YOU?” Remus groaned louder.

“I’m up here brother o’ mine!” Remus called, laughing slightly at the end. He shook his head with a frown, ignoring the building headache it gave him.

“What the hell—Remus! Get down from there!” Roman rounded the corner, gawking up at Remus from the grass below.

“Hmm, I don’t think I will!” Remus laughed, waving down at his brother. He took another drag, blowing out faster than he normally would have.

“What the hell, are you smoking again?” Roman frowned, hands on his hips.

“Don’t let mama catch you using that type of language, twinny boy.”

“Remus! Mama will be twice as disappointed seeing you fucking smoking on our roof! You could burn the house down for Hercules sake.” Remus frowned at this, knowing his mother would be disappointed no matter what.

“Don’t really care, I’m afraid.”

“How did you even get up there anyways?”

“Climbed.” Roman looked around, finally spotting the ladder Remus had haphazardly kicked back to the ground.

“Why is it on the ground?” he asked incredulously. Remus just shrugged, though Roman couldn’t see. He heard the rattle of metal, rolling his eyes and taking another heavy drag as Roman climbed up to sit next to him with a frustrated look on his face.

“Those things are gonna kill you. You know mom hates it.”

“It’s not like it’s some whore’s cigarette that’s been passed around the strip, it’s fine. It’s gonna be legal here soon anyways, betcha any money.” Remus laughed, puffing out another cloud of smoke.

“Not to minors! Anyways it’s just as bad. I swear you test me and mama sometimes.”

“Mama and me, actually!”

“That’s… shut your stupid mouth.” Roman huffed, getting angrier. “Why the hell are you doing this, you know mama’ll kill you for doing this to yourself.”

“Well, I guess she’ll just have to fucking deal! I swear to god you could do with a good fucking to cough up that stick up your butt.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Roman yelled, snatching the joint from Remus’ hand and throwing it down to the ground.

“HEY!” Remus roared, sitting up and stiffening his arms, framed to punch.

“You’re gonna fucking punch me? Real mature, Remus. I hate you, you don’t think about anybody but yourself. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to mama and me?!” Roman yelled, pushing Remus’ shoulders slightly. 

“Get off.” Remus growled, glaring daggers into Roman’s eyes. Roman scoffed, prepared to argue further. “Get off before I call your boyfriend and bang his brains out and cuck you the whole time you god damned cock sucking whore.”

Roman blushed before getting the angriest expression Remus had seen on him in a long while. Remus couldn’t help but laugh.

“You dick.” Roman said icily, turning away from him and climbing back down the ladder. Remus sighed, leaning back against the roof. He heard the porch door slam angrily, and a fuming quiet filled the air. A cicada screeched from the trees near Remus’ house and he snarled, slamming his fist on the roof. A shingle dislodged itself under his fist, falling into the gutter at his feet. He hissed, shaking his hand.

Looking back up to the sky, he dragged his hands up and down his face, pulling the skin along as his eyes burned to be let shut. He finally let go, choosing instead to run his hands through his hair.

A buzz vibrated across the roof. Remus whipped his head towards the source, his phone. Swallowing at air, he reached over with shaky hands and grabbed at it. A notification from Clickhole. His mouth twitched, swiping the notification away.

Staring down at his phone, his eyes widened slightly as he got an idea. Remus went to his most recent texts and clicked on the second most recent, an untitled number.

“ _U up?_ ”

Remus clicked send, then paused to contemplate his decision. If he was being real, the only reason the guy's name was unlisted in his phone was because Remus honestly didn’t know it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he didn’t leave any more time for Remus’ increasingly cloudy thoughts.

“ _Lol why? ;) I could be_ ”

Remus spared one last glance at the sky. A cloud had come into the otherwise perfect canvas, blocking half the moon with its smoggy form. His eyes softened, and looked back at the phone. Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head and grabbed a ziploc of unrolled weed and wrappers from his pockets. He popped open the bag and began to roll himself another joint.

“ _I’m coming over_ ”

“ _I’ll be waiting <3 _”

Remus stumbled, tripping over his feet and tumbling to the ground. He groaned through a laugh, picking himself up off the ground and wobbling slightly. “Damn, I’m gonna be feeling this one for weeeeeeks.” He laughed to himself, pausing as a shudder ran through his whole body.

“Whoa!” He giggled, staggering along the sidewalk of his neighborhood. “Wait, is this my neighborhood?” He turned around, blinking around at the scenery around him.

“Oh shit, that’s my house.” He laughed, backtracking a bit and walking up to his door. He reached down, grabbing the key underneath the ceramic toad in their garden. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slowly creaked the door open and shut, wobbling on his feet slightly.

“Remus?” A familiar voice said far too loudly and way too close to him.

“Ah shittt.” Remus groaned as Roman flicked the lights on and glanced over Remus.

“What did you do? You look like a mess. Do you know it’s 3 AM?”

“Heh, wouldn’t you like to know?” Remus said in a flirtatious voice, winking at him.

“You’re disgusting. Are you okay?” Roman huffed, noticing the way Remus shook slightly.

“Of course I am, I got my ass blasted.” Remus cackled.

“Shut up, you’ll wake up the others.” Roman shushed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m hungry.”

“Tough shit my brother, you dug yourself into this mess. I’m gonna get you into bed, you look like you’re about to collapse. Jesus Christ Superstar, how much drugs did you take?” Roman frowned, mostly to himself as he looped his arm around Remus’ shoulders and began to half-walk half-drag Remus up the stairs to his room. Remus however, began to laugh.

“How much drugs!”

“Shut up! They’ll hear you.”

“Yessir I would like 1 drugs please.” Remus laughed, only a smidge quieter. Roman sighed, continuing to take Remus upstairs. He glanced into their sisters’ room, making sure they were both sleeping soundly. Turning the corner, he brought Remus into his bedroom. Roman noticed the room was filled with a lot more scattered paper than when he had last seen it.

“You need to clean up in here.”

“Okay mom.” Remus laughed, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. He crossed the room to his dresser, fishing out a couple of granola bars and going to town on them.

Roman sighed, sitting on Remus’ bed and looking at him with saudade.

“I don’t want to disappoint you guys you know.”

Roman raised an eyebrow, watching Remus pause his munching.

“I don’t want to. I just do it, I guess. Ha, Romulus and Remus. Funny that I’m the one to die.”

Roman looked over Remus again, took in his shaky hands as he brought granola to his mouth, his shuddered breaths.

“Fuck the romans, they didn’t know jack shit.” Roman said stupidly. Remus laughed, turning and looking at Roman with a toothy smile.

“Sounds like a fun time!” He giggled, dropping the granola wrappers to the floor and meandering to the bed.

“The romans were dumb and stupid and wrong.” Roman reiterated, clapping a hand on Remus’ shoulder and digging his fingertips in.

“You sure are, dear brother. Now get out, I need my beauty sleep.” Remus giggled, shoving Roman off the bed. Roman grunted, hitting the floor as Remus laughed. He sighed, standing up and walked to the door. Just as he reached the door he turned around, watching Remus settle into the covers.

“Goodnight Remus.”

“G’ngh.” Remus mumbled.

“I love you dude. Oh wait ew, I said dude again. No wait, nevermind that. I love you, Remus.” Roman said, slapping his forehead. Remus didn’t respond. Roman sighed fondly, pulling the door shut behind him as his footsteps retreaded down the hall.

“...Love you too, I guess.” Remus breathed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Above the house the sky was all but clear, a thick cloud covering most of the scene. A small patch cleared, allowing a few stars to twinkle through. Remus let out a deep exhale, slowly letting the lull of sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Note remus is high and that is why some of his dialogue doesnt make sense not because I am bad at making points
> 
> My poor boys they're trying they really are but they are only teenagers
> 
> Roman makes mistakes too
> 
> Sorry if any of this didnt make sense, I'm deep in lore and might not have explained well enough ggshgd
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Also do not smoke yall. It really isnt good for you. Remus is repressin. Dont smoke 😤
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
